


The Time Is Right

by panna_c0tta



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, sernando - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_c0tta/pseuds/panna_c0tta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando gets his confidence back and gets on twitter but is he hiding something? And what is Sergio afraid off? (Fernando is not married with kids in this fic he is a single guy with a plan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Is Right

**Author's Note:**

> filled this prompt in December, the period Fernando decided its time to address social media. So most things might be address around last year. Well this is my take on the whole situation and baby gate.

***

Fernando lay on his bed, browsing through his phone going back three months and beyond on peoples tweets and mentions to try and catch up on the twitter world. 

 

A smile spread across his face the moment he received a text message.

 

Sassyramos 8:15PM “guess who decided to come out of hiding" 

 

Nando 8:20PM "don't get too excited am just testing the waters"

 

Sassyramos 8:21PM "naaa not after you gave out that boot to your fan, you love it so much I was beginning to get jealous"

 

Fernando rolled his eyes like Sergio could see him, with a grin plastered on his face.

 

Nando 8:22PM “lol since we are sharing secrets, the relationship you have with your hair products and that pink T-shirt breaks my heart... I feel invincible"

 

Sassyramos 8:23PM "Hey don't hate on that T-shirt okay, its baby pink"

 

Fernando laughed out loud. He can almost see Sergio checking around his room to make sure his T hasn't been kidnapped.

 

Nando 8:30PM "Wow! I feel so much better"

 

Sassyramos 8:25PM "whatever, so... what are you doing?"

 

Nando 8:26PM "went to bed Early, so am just lying here going through TWITTER"

 

Sassyramos 8:28PM "LOL... Yeah that's exciting...well, I know everyone is happy and all but I just want to know."

 

Nando 8:30PM "know what"

 

Sassyramos 8:30PM "why" like why now?

Sassyramos 8:40PM Okay am calling you now pick up!

 

***

Fernando watched the phone Vibrate in his hand as it rang. Why can't it be that he did it because he was bored and it would take his mind off things, or because he needed to keep in touch with his team mates? Why does Sergio have to do this every time? Everyone believed it why can't he?

"I did it because everyone said I should"

 

Fernando blurts as he swipes the screen to answer

 

"Am not buying it, I've been talking about this since October 26th 2011 it never happened...why now?"

 

"The pressure wasn't on so much then, the number of people pushing me to get it done now has increased and the mob of fans feel like am not interacting enough"

 

"Wow! You'll make an excellent pageant queen, nice speech!" Sergio comes across a bit rude but there is still something in his voice that Fernando can’t understand yet.

 

"What is it? What's your problem? Why does everything have to be so complicated! Everyone took it well"

 

"By everyone you mean Juan? Because you followed him first and he's just so excited like it’s his plan! Did you do this for him?" Fernando can’t believe those words just came over the phone.

 

"Omg Sergio! Are we in High school? Are you seriously going to pick a fight because I followed Juan first? Or is there something eating into you that you are so itching to talk about? you know its your strategy"

 

"Hey don't pun this on me, its you who needs to start talking! Remember 14 November 2011? What you told me about social media?"

 

"Yes! And you should be happy things are changing for me! On the Inside"

 

Fernando sighs heavily. There is so much going on, there are a lot of reasons he's doing this and he doesn't feel like letting anyone in on it, but there is a huge chunk he can talk about.

 

"You know what! Yes Sergio I remember, 14 November, when you pleaded with me so much to get on twitter and I told you No! I couldn't handle it. I was going through a lot of personal stuff and it was a rough time, I knew twitter was just me loading a gun and giving it to the public for a direct shot and I dint want to face that because I was scared and I wasn't confident to face them. I knew something like that would break me, but... But now I feel different. Remember I told you I'll only get twitter on 3 occasions?" Fernando takes deep breaths trying to calm down as he begins to pace in his bed room.

 

"Yes I remember, if we ever get to play on the same club, if something dramatically threatens your happiness and twitter can solve or prevent it, and if Spain wins the world cup in 2014"

 

"Good you remember"

 

"Yeah but am still in Madrid and you are still in England, 2014 is next year and the tournament hasn't started! or did something happen that twitter can solve for you I don't know about? Or did I already call it?"

 

"Stop being a dick Sergio, I dint do this for Juan and this is the last time I want to hear about this, am doing this for me."

 

"I feel different now, am happier, am more confident, I can handle the media better, am gradually getting myself out of that dark place and I just feel like I need a little change and a little distraction to make everything feel sort of new"

 

"Oh okay," Sergio says disappointed without meaning to.

 

Fernando can hear the disappointment in Sergio’s voice. Like he expected the reason to be something else, no not expected wanted it to be something else.

 

"Well am sorry if I offended you. I've been going through some crazy stuff and its making me carefree. But I hope you know am proud of you for doing this and that am right by you, supporting you and will always be here for you. I have to go babe, talk to you in the morning"

 

Fernando believes everything Sergio said but he still can't understand what that tone and that thing in his voice was, it sounded like pain, neglect, longing, and want but Fernando can't piece it together. And the way he rushed the conversation to a close not giving him the opportunity to respond. Well.

***

"Talk to you in the morning" turned out to be never! It’s been two weeks and Fernando hadn't heard from Sergio and has refrained from calling him because of what happened when he called the week after that night.

 

So it was weird when Fernando got a text from Sergio.

"19 Bennett Cross, E18 2AD... I know you probably wandering what is going on with me, even I don't know. All I know is I need to see you Now... Am in London at this address please come. I miss you"

 

"That's weird" Fernando dint know he said that out loud until his team mate gave a quick shove and he snapped out of it.

It’s December and its freezing, it makes November look like child's play being that November was deadly! So for Sergio who hates cold so much to be in London by this time of the year just to see him it must be really important! 

 

***

When he got the post code he expected it to be a hotel, but it was actually a house. Fernando quickly sent a text to Sergio informing him on his arrival. 

 

"Come open the door am outside"

 

Sergio launched towards him immediately wrapping him in a rib crunching hug. Fernando was so lost in sniffing Sergio’s after shave to register the tightness of the grip.

 

They stood by the door hugging until Sergio felt the cold on his ears.

 

"Come in" Sergio says closing the door and pulling Fernando by the hand into the family room.

 

"What can I get you?"

 

Fernando used this moment to access his best friend, the man he has grown to fall in love with and have agreed to be in a secret relationship with all these years.

 

Sergio doesn't look good, to an onlooker he would look just fine, he's never looked nicer on dressing, his hair looked perfect as they always do, his beards were neatly shaven, Fernando can almost perceive the after shave again just thinking about it but Fernando can see things others can't see.

 

Sergio’s demeanour is that of a wounded dog. He's stuck and he can't get out, in pain all he needs is love and care. To be found and seen by someone who could and would take all the pain away and give him comfort and tell him everything would be okay.

 

"No am fine, I'll pass"

 

"Oh... Okay"

 

"What is going on?" Fernando blurts out without thinking. He feels like the more he waits and gives time to understand what's going on, this thing happening here that he doesn't understand would linger and gets more difficult to talk about.

 

Sergio dint answer him and decides he prefers looking at the carpet like it’s new.

 

"Sergio look at me" 

Fernando tilts his body 90 degrees towards Sergio on the large sofa scooting closer to him so that their knees are touching. He puts his right hand on Sergio’s left knee to get his attention. 

 

Fernando's act worked but not exactly the way Fernando wanted it to. Sergio’s eyes are now glued to Fernando’s hand on his thigh, staring at them the way he was staring at the carpet with a little more intensity.

 

Sergio loosely snaked his hand over his thigh to meet Fernando’s. Their hands met and started to engage in a special dance that only palms knew. Fernando dint know his breathing had quickened until he felt the tightness in his short.

 

Fernando immediately pulled his hands away and snapped out of it when he felt Sergio’s other hand sneaking up his thigh, Startling Sergio in the process.

 

"Did I do something wrong?" Sergio asked confused and flustered, voice low and sweet.

 

"I don't know what is going on! Here" Fernando swallowed trying to ignore the hand in his inner thigh

 

"I got a very serious text from you and I thought it was the apocalypse... I dropped everything and came here and"

Sergio covered Fernando's mouth in a wet and sustaining kiss. his tongue spread out almost immediately eager to give Fernando's mouth the pleasure it seeks as he sucked deeply on Fernando's lower lip causing the striker to moan almost like a wince. It’s been too long.

 

"I miss you Fernando, I just miss you and I want to be with you" Sergio starts to lean in to capture Fernando’s lips and continue what he started but Fernando doesn't feel to hot all of a sudden.

 

"No!" Fernando breaths out holding Sergio's head at a good distance

 

"No... Don't do that, you don't get to fucking do that" 

 

"Do what?" Sergio questioned

 

"Chicken out" Fernando addressed

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"I read the text Sergio, you dint sound okay, and you sounded like you needed me"  
Fernando feels hurt and disappointed how can Sergio be hiding stuff from him or is this karma? That Sergio would shut him out because he's doing the same?

 

"I do need you. I need you so much" Sergio says in a husky tone as he pushed his body against Fernando’s

 

"Not like that!" Fernando reprimanded shoving Sergio off of him.  
"You come all the way to London because you want to fuck? Well that you've done before but not after that text..."

 

"Why can't it just be that I missed you and want to spend time with you because I don't know when I'll see you again..., Why does there have to be a hidden agenda?" Sergio's tone changed

 

"Wow! Feels like dejavu doesn't it? But now you're on the receiving end and you know what? am not buying it...” Fernando paused

“Its either you start talking or that's it". Fernando got up on his feet forcefully 

 

"Where are you going?" Sergio asked eyes wide open and the same emotion Fernando saw on his face creeping back into his face.

 

"Am going home Sergio, none of this makes sense, first you accuse me of having an affair instead of being happy that am making progress, then you dramatically shut me out of your life and disappeared, I tried calling you twice and your girlfriend picked on both occasions and you never called me back and all of a sudden you jumped on a plane and send me a text making me feel like you finally want to talk but then you just... Am sorry I can't" 

 

Fernando walks towards the stairway to collect his jacket.

 

"Please don't go" Sergio’s tone changed as he starts to come clean.  
The voice has started to match the demeanour "Fernando thought" he now sound like the wounded helpless dog that Fernando see's.

 

Fernando turned around to look at Sergio and caught a tear streaming down his eye, and another and another, then his brain registers that Sergio is crying.

 

But he doesn't move or trying to soothe him. He just stands there, it takes every ounce of will power in Fernando to keep him from giving Sergio a hug because he needs him to talk and comforting Sergio would help him think of a lie or a diversion.

 

"Am sorry I've been so hard and unfair to you, am really happy that you finally joined twitter because that shows your boost in confidence and am proud of you. I just got very jealous because I thought the reason you did it was because Juan asked you to and I got jealous that it wasn't because of me that you dint do it for me because I want to be the reason." He rambled

 

Sergio looked at Fernando all blurry eyed and realized he's not totally making sense because the crying does not match the story.

Sergio sighs heavily and puts both hands on his head and stared speaking slowly. 

 

"I thought I was being careful Fernando, I never made a mistake, and I made sure I was extra careful all the time you know. I don't know how it happened and now that it’s happened I fell terrible because I don't want it... because I know what comes after and what kind of person does that make me...you know"

 

Sergio walks back to the sofa and takes a seat. 

 

"Am stuck Fernando. Am fucking stuck; I don't want this at least not now, its you I want and need nothing else, what am I going to do with a baby"

 

Then everything suddenly clicks for Fernando. 

 

It had been a different ball game in the Torres camp. He was devastated when he had to get an email linking to a twitter page from Juan saying that Sergio and Pilar were happy to announce that they were going to be parents.

 

Fernando had been hurt, that Sergio dint have the guts to tell him and he had to find out from people. It had also hurt him that Sergio lied to him about his relationship with Pilar but he let it go because it’s what he usually did but he took a big step to make a statement and avoid further surprises.

 

"Hey, it’s okay... Am here for you... And you are going to be an amazing dad" Fernando says trying to hide the sadness he is feeling.

 

"You're not mad at me?" Sergio looked surprised and broken. Like after what he did Fernando is still here for him. They had a plan and he ruined it.

 

"Well I am but you are madder at yourself than I could ever be. And no matter what happens I care about you more than I want to admit. "

 

Fernando wipes the tears from Sergio’s eyes and brings his face to be parallel with his.

 

"I know you dint want this or plan for this to happen and I want to sit here and say congratulation am so happy for you but I can't,because am hurt and I've been hurting for weeks."

 

Fernando's eyes began to sting but he held it together. 

 

"Remember few weeks ago when you were so keen on why I joined twitter? And asked if something happened that threatened my Happiness and I said No?" He looked at Sergio for reassurance

 

"Yeah, I remember" Sergio supplies

 

"I lied." Fernando wiped a tear with the back of his palm and continued

 

“I signed up because this situation threatens my happiness Sergio, I hardly see you as it is and with Pilar in the picture you'll become a stranger to my arms"

 

"Never fer, never... I can't do that, I know I lied about how serious my relationship with Pilar was getting but I can't be without you"

 

"Yes but you did keep it from me for so long, it got me thinking you know... That If I had twitter I would have seen the months of displays of affection between you two and maybe I would have been able to do something about this and maybe we would have prevented this"

Fernando covered his face in silence for a few minutes to gain composer and continued with a fading smile.

 

"Ever since I found out my heart sank and it split in two but I love you... I still love you like i love no other and every bit of you no matter what. And that child is a bit of you Sergio, a huge chunk of you babe, I can't say no to that...I already love it as I love you"

 

"Now I don't feel so happy knowing you did it because of me, because now I see the amount of pain I put you through... blaming yourself that am going to be having a baby with my girlfriend because you dint keep tabs on me makes me feel like an idiot because its not your job you shouldn't have to do that. we were suppose to trust each other and start a family together ever our careers are over and the world wont really care and I ruined that...Please forgive me Fernando, I can't loose you, I don't want to loose you, I don't think I can live through it" 

 

Sergio says so slowly between breaths because he means it from his heart life without Fernando Torres is no life at all.

 

Fernando instantly spots a grin on his face because he knows not even a baby can come between them. The series of girlfriends never threatened their relationship he thought a baby would break the ice but now he's assured he has his best friend, first love and the love of his life and nothing can come between them. 

 

"you dint ruin everything, lets just call it a little change in plans, well now i know we can overcome anything and You won't loose me... I am tracking your every move, don't forget I have TWITTER and INSTAGRAM" Fernando puts the emphasis to make his point.

 

They both laugh at the joke and as they go out of breath and continued the tense situation with a deep kiss.

 

"I love you!" Sergio whispers against Fernando’s lips as he struggles to rid them both of their clothing.

***


End file.
